


The Two

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Animal Leafman, Friendship, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	1. Winter?

Finn sat alone that watch. One leg bent & the other dangling off the edge of the tree's branch. He perched one arm on his knee, & used the other to recline back on.

"Hello again Phillips," he said quietly as the salamander landed besides him. She smiled softly at him, & waved a claw hand. Phillips sat besides him, gazing at the river below as the moon's light reflected off it. Finn turned to her, "Back again from the Amazon I see."

"Yep, winter's coming soon isn't it?" Phillips asked back. Finn nodded. "Well, looks like I won't be staying long then." She commented.

Finn sighed, "Then why visit when you know our weather does not suit your needs? And why wait so long to visit when you know about the time each season comes?" He asked annoyed.

"I have a duty Finnick, I'm a Leafman like you. I have my priorities, people to protect you know that." Phillips hissed, "However... Until next week, I will no longer be a Leafman of the Amazon." She said.

Finn looked at her, "What? Why?" He asked curiously. Like his general- Ronin- she was a great leader. Why would they get rid of her? Phillips smiled softly at the moon.

"I'm transferring..." she trailed off unsure whether of not to continue, "I'm transferring to Antarctica." Phillips could feel the sadness & anger pouring off Finn.

He stood rather quickly, "Then why?! Why return to I when you're just going go leave me again!?" Finn yelled. Phillips flinched away from him. "I'm sick & tired of you being gone a few months to a year at a time. Phillips, I can't take it anymore I'm worried & tired! I'm tired..." he said calming down.

Phillips walked over to him, "I know. I know Finn, but I'm sorry. I can't, you're my brother from another species." Finn cracked a grin, "And I love you- I do, but this is something I got to do." She said sadly.

"But-" Finn began but when he met goldenrod eyes; he couldn't speak. Phillips nuzzled Finn's jaw with her long, round snout.

"I'll be back before you can say Winter," she said. Phillips gave him a final hug & leapt off the branch. Finn watched as a small tropical bird came by & caught her midair.

"Winter..." he murmured as the black dot disappeared.


	2. Spring?

It had been one & a half years since Finn last seen Phillips. All he had were painted pictures. Finn gazed at one this morning. He had his arm around the slim salamander's waist as he worn his green armor, hers was a bright orange that clashed with her lime green scales. She smiled widely at Finn. Her tail curled around his & her legs like a vine; her green tail tipped scarlet red.

"Oh, I miss you," Finn said.

"Finn, are you up there?" Ronin called from below the rocky embankment.

"Yea, be down in a minute," Finn responded. He carefully folded & tucked the picture under the plating on his arm, then climbed down to Ronin. "Yes Ronin? Boggans attacking?" He asked worried.

Ronin shook his head, "Calm down Finn, there is nothing to worry about." He stated, "I came to ask of thee. Why?"

Finn sighed, "I love her. She's family- the only I've got left, besides you & the other Leafmen of course." He explained vaguely.

Ronin nodded, "I understand, I will not question a man's heart. That is all I needed to know... You are relieved of duty the remainder of the day." With that Ronin left.

***

News spread fast in Moonhaven. The Icemen of Antarctica had been attacked; suffering heavy casualties. Finn couldn't sleep until he knew Phillips was alright. He tossed & turned that night, then settled for staring up at the ceiling. Worrying himself more when his thoughts ran away.

***

"Gee Finn, you looks like shit," Nod commented one day. Finn merely looked at him with sleep ridden eyes, bags collecting under them with each waking moment.

"Wow, thanks Nod. I really appreciate the compliment," he bit back bitterly. Nod patted his back.

"Hey, she'll be back before you can say Spring." Nod said before jogging off. Finn sighed tiredly & rubbed his eyes.

"Spring." He said mutely. Phillips was still nowhere in sight.


	3. Fall?

Finn walked alone on patrol. It had been six months since the last Boggan attack, maybe they got smart? Finn snorted at the thought & rolled his eyes, they locked onto a nearby leaf swaying on a branch. Two years now. He watched as it slow drooped. Fall was coming.

"Dammit Phillips," he cursed & kicked at a pebble. He continued his patrol of the river, glancing in hopes to see a green & scarlet red lizard swimming in the water. He saw none. Finn huffed & ran down the dirt path until his lungs were about to burst.

"You keep running like that solider you're gonna need a long rest," a feminine voice said. Finn whizzes around only for his smile to fall. "Hey Finn, what not happy to see me?" The black & neon green stripped lizard said.

"No, not really," Finn commented quietly. Giant electric blue eyes blinked at him, her smile falling from her lips.

"You missing my cousin, aren't you?" Zee asked. Finn merely glared at her, "Last I heard she was in critical condition. If I could take you to her, I would, but alas I have to fulfill my new duties as general in the Amazon." Zee explained softly.

She began to leave, "Why?" Finn asked aloud.

Zee sighed, "She wanted a transfer, she wanted to get away..." she trailed off.

"Away? From what?" Finn asked again.

"To get away from you-" Zee responded quickly, "She felt as if she was holding you back- from expanding, from traveling." She explained clearly.

Finn was close to tears, "No... She didn't, she made me better. She sharpened my senses, helped me to truly understand the forest & how to move with it. She- she helped me become the Leafman I am today..." he stopped.

Zee merely nodded, "I must get going. See you another time Finn." She said, but stopped to look over her shoulder, "She'll be back before you can say Fall." Then flew off.

Finn was annoyed with that, "Fuckin' Fall!" He cursed to the heavens.


End file.
